I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by LegendaryHighFive
Summary: "You said Always. You can't break that. Please. Please!" Her voice cried out. What if he had tackled her in time? This is what I would've liked to see of the ending rather than what actually happen. Rated T for occasional coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when the Season 3 Finale isn't what happened? This is what I thought should've/would've happened. I don't know why, but I think this would've left a much bigger cliffhanger. AU universe and it's all my imagination :) All characters of the show and the episode belongs to Andrew Marlowe (lucky SOB).**

**ENJOY!**

_Love of mine some day you will die_  
><em>But I'll be close behind<em>  
><em>I'll follow you into the dark<em>

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_  
><em>Just our hands clasped so tight<em>  
><em>Waiting for the hint of a spark<em>

-_I will follow you into the dark by Death Cab For Cutie_

* * *

><p>The drummers drummed, families and relatives sobbed, and Castle just couldn't help but notice the unforgiving cool feeling of the metal bar attached to the coffin, holding the best captain the 12th precinct has and will ever have the honor to work under. To the very front, Esposito walked with a stoic expression on his face and to the left of him, stood Beckett. Her tears had long ago dried and Castle couldn't help but wonder if she had cried it all out. Not allowing his eyes to stray, he listened to Esposito yell out what to do and he carefully laid down the casket, laying his hand gently ontop of it, apologizing and biding goodbye one last time.<p>

"Forward, March." Esposito commanded.

The sobs of Montgomery's widow and children grew louder in intensity as they watched the officers lay her late husbands body to the ground.

Following the lead of Beckett, he walked to the side of the podium, standing closer than needed next to her as she spoke the Eulogy. She had been the one who was closest to Montgomery. He had taught her, other than Royce, what she needed to be to become successful. Though he had not been able to tell her to stand down, she had him to thank for her and Castle's relationship - if you can call it that.

"Roy Montgomery taught me what it meant to be a cop." Beckett paused, both swallowing back the lump in her throat and looking around the crowd that gathered for the late captain. "He taught me that we are bound by our choices. But we are more than our mistakes. Captain Montgomery once said to me that for us, there is no victory; there are only battles. And in the end, the best you can hope for is to find a place to make your stand. And if you're very lucky, you find someone willing to stand with you." At that statement, Beckett made a pause and her and her partners eyes met, sharing a look of pride and sorrow for the mutual loss. They both knew that no matter what foul words were shared in time of mourning or anger, they will be there for each other no matter what.

Looking away, Castle swallowed back the offending lump in the bottom of his throat and proceeded to look out into the cemetary as his partner continued to eulogy.

"Our Captain would want us to carry on the fight..."

Castle looked over past the drummers and noticed a small glint in the distance behind a tombstone. He tilted his head somewhat and stepped closer to Beckett, attempting to see what it was. He heard a small click and the second before a shot rang out, the puzzle pieces fit together. It was a sniper.

"KATE!" His body hit hers with full intensity as their eyes met. Half a second later, a grunt was heard and screams from the pedestrians cried out as they ducked, hearing the bullets themselves.

"Castle, what the hell was that?" She spoke breathless, noticing instantly his deep breaths and the weight of his body against hers as the slightly wet grassed pressed into her neck.

"BECKETT'S DOWN!" She heard Ryan and Esposito yell out as they chased down the source of the bullet, along with the rest of the armed men that attended the funeral. They expected someone from Lockwood's organization to come down and interupt the funeral, but they had seen no one out of the ordinary and no one was seen outside of the group.

"I'm fine!" She replied, struggling to get up, but Castle's weight kept her down. "Castle, get off of me. I got to go get that son of a bitch."

But no response other than deep breaths came from the man on top of her.

"Castle, I'm fine, now get off." Still no reply, so she proceeded to push him off of her and onto the ground.

Standing up and brushing herself off slightly, she ran towards the crowd of officers down the cemetary and didn't look back. Beckett didn't want to take the chance that he would try to stop her.

Still out of breath, she was breathing hard when she got to the crowd of police officers, her hands clutched around the cool metal of her gun. They parted and allowed her to see the bloody body of the man upon the ground. She sighed in relief and placed the gun back into its holder on her hip. Slowly backing out, Beckett looked around and was shocked to see Castle not behind her.

Suddenly, the increasing wail of an ambulance caught her attention as it veered through the cemetary, avoiding all the tombstones as it made its way towards her.

"I told you that I was fine." Turning around with a questioning gaze at Esposito as he shrugged.

"I didn't call them."

"Then who did?" Beckett ran back towards the group and sped up when she saw her fathers pale face.

"Dad! Are you okay?" She gripped his arm.

Not replying, but rather tightly shutting his eyes, he sat back down in the chair and nodded towards Alexis and Martha. Little Castle was burying her face into her grandmothers arm, holding her with all she had.

She ran towards them, parting them slightly as she saw feet sticking out inbetween them. Beckett saw Lanie with her hands and clothes covered in blood, holding her hands to a wound on Castle's chest.

His shirt, long forgotten, was torn off and folded up and was now pressing up against a hole in his chest. A hole that was meant for Beckett.

Falling down on her knees beside him, she took in his dangerously pale complexion, he eyes wide in fear as he struggled to take in shallow breaths.

"Castle, you idiot! Why would you do that?" Her eyes watery, betraying her angry voice as her hands unconsciously made their way to his stubbled cheeks.

"Ka-Kate...Ta-take care of Al-alexis and mo-mother." His hand met hers clutching her as hard as he could, tears pooling up in his eyes. Castle's once handsome face was pale as a ghost, his voice raspy as he struggled to breath.

"No. No. You're going to take care of them, Castle. You have to. Not me." Her hair shook violently as it followed her erratic movements, declining his plea.

"Ple-please, Kate. You need to promise me." He coughed. Blood was visible in his mouth, staining his once white and pearly teeth.

"You need to calm down and concentrate on breathing. The ambulance is almost here. You're going to be okay."

"You don't know that." He replied, his clutch on her hand weakening every few seconds.

"Yes, I do know that. You are impossible to get rid of and you're not going to do that now." His eyes began to droop and her heart rate sped up. "Castle. Castle. Rick, stay with me. Please. Stay with me. You're going to be okay."

"Kate."

"Shhh. They're almost here, Rick. Can you hear them?" Lanie was forgotten about as they spoke, Castle and her were the only one in this world right now, time slowing down as they spoke.

"Kate...Kate. I love you, Kate. Tell my family...that I lo-love th-" His eyes fluttered shut as he painfully took in one last breath, his head lolling to the side as the blood continued to pool around her knees, staining her uniform.

"Castle. Rick! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! STAY WITH ME! OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU SAID 'ALWAYS!' YOU CAN'T BREAK THAT! PLEASE!" Tears fell out of her eyes as the dam broke. Salty droplets fluttered down her cheeks as she was pooled away. Thrasing away from two pairs of strong arms, she tried her best to stay with the unbreathing and unconscious man on the ground.

"Kate! Kate. Listen to me, chica." Esposito grabbed her face in his hands, his voice stern. "You can't help him. Let the paramedics do their job."

"No! I have to help him! Let me go, Javier!" She continued to thrash against her co-workers decision and they held on tightly to prevent her from hurting herself. Eventually, as she did with Castle only yesterday, she submitted and fell to the grass, her head leaning into Ryan's warm chest as he ran his hand through her curly hair, soothing her the best he can.

Castle had to be okay. For all their sakes. For Kates, Lanies, Espositos, Ryans, Alexis', Martha's, and Jim's sake. He had to be okay. He couldn't leave now.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't shoot me. Please. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! D:<strong>

**Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions, criticism, advice, love, or hate, please press the little button right down there and let me know :) Support is LOVE! And spread love!**

**-Lona**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello There! Lona, once again, writing because of you amazing people! The amount of emails I received due to story alerts, author alerts, and reviews were substantial! Keep it up and this story may just help you through the whole darn summer! I love you guys!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>A ding. A beep. An elevator stopping at the floor. A nurse swiftly making her way to another patient. Though it was already 2 a.m., there was still quite a bit of commotion through the corridor. A male detective sitting in a sofa chair next to his friendco-worker. The female detective ran her nimble fingers through her hair, retracting her arm as she felt the crusty surface of her fingers come in contact with her scalp. She grimaced, finally noticing the dried blood coating her fingers, nails, and palm. A hand made its way upon her shoulder, shaking her out of her reverie and her gaze made its way slowly up the arm to see who it belonged to. It belonged to her long time co-worker, Kevin Ryan. His usually playful cerulean eyes were shaded over and bloodshot, filled with worry as he opened his mouth to whisper to her.

"Kate, why don't you go home and cha-"

"No." Shaking her head, Beckett didn't let him complete his suggestion before she interrupted him.

"Kate, he's still in surgery. And after the surgery, he won't be awake. Don't you want to be wearing something that's not covered in his blood when he does wake up?" He indicated to her shirt and grabbed her wrist gently. "Kate, you're tired and stressed; emotionally and physically. We all just lost Roy and you just watched Castle get shot."

Beckett slowly met his gaze and bit her lip as she saw the dark rings surrounding his clouded blue eyes, the dark stubble aligning his well-defined jaw, and his short but feathery brown hair was sticking up in every direction. All the indicators of a man who was troubled and hasn't had enough sleep for a while.

"Kev…I can't leave. I just can't." Surprising herself as well as Ryan, she reached out and ran her hand over his stubble, looking worriedly into his eyes. "But you should." He raised his hand to protest, but was silenced by her grasping her hand in his softly. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks. Go home, hold Jenny in your arms, and tell her how much you love her."

Blue clashed with green as they argued silently through their eyes. Ryan didn't want to leave her alone, not after all she had been through in the past week alone. Though they may not seem like it, they are as close as siblings could be in their profession. After her fight with Castle, she had called him, asking him if he wanted to have a drink and she told him what happened. He knew not to push her or pressure her into doing anything, but she needed help. In the decade that Ryan had known Kate, only one person could ever ask her to stand down, and she complies. Not even Roy was able to do that and he was the one signing the paychecks. But, alas, the writer was now fighting for his life in surgery.

Ryan had been standing by a tree, a few feet away from the crowd, admiring Beckett's ability to keep it together as she spoke to the mourning crowd of family and friends. In his peripheral vision, he saw Castle's gaze shift away from Beckett for the first time that service. He turned around immediately, freeing his gun from the holster upon his hip and ran towards where the bullet had came from. The thought of being in danger and running up to a trained killer didn't even cross his mind. The thought of catching the son of a bitch that caused all this hell to Beckett was enough to keep him running. It was enough to let him speed up and roll out of a bullets way when the sniper turned around in haste. It was enough to allow him to continue even after his gun was shot out of his hand. It was enough for him to tackle the man and beat him to a pulp with his bare hands, just as Castle once did to save Beckett's life two months before. It was enough for him to shoot him with no hesitation when his partner finally caught up to him. Ryan didn't even flinch as brain matter and blood splattered over 35% of his body as he stood in close proximity to the unconscious man on the ground.

Looking down from her piercing gaze, he looked at their connected hands resting upon his scrubs covered knee. A nurse had gotten blue scrubs for him after she got over the shock of blood and tissue that had been scattered upon his clothing. Beckett and he were the only remaining of the group that had originally gathered in the waiting room about 10 hours ago. Esposito had taken Lanie home after she eventually cried herself to sleep in his arms. Jim went home with Martha and Alexis after an hours' worth of bargaining and persuading. Now it was Ryan's turn to try to convince Beckett to go home.

Yes, Ryan did want to go home and hug his fiancé and tell her how much he loved her. He had heard Castle's admittance as the writer slowly faded from consciousness. In this week, Ryan had learned the hard way how short life is and how you never know if you or someone you love is going to die. Especially if someone you love is somehow involved in police work. But as much as he would love to go home, he would always put Beckett's happiness before his.

"I'm not going home. But you are." He looked into her eyes once again and saw the surprise from the sternness in his voice.

"Didn't you just hear wh-" Stubbornly, she protested, but was interrupted by a now impatient and frustrated voice.

"Goddammit, Kate. Stop trying to be superwoman, because you're not. You just lost your mentor and work-father. Now, your…whatever the hell he is, is fighting for his damn life inside that operating room after selflessly taking a bullet for you." He sighed. "Kate, just go home, go shower or bathe, go hug your dad and tell him you love him. Hug Alexis and Martha and give them hope. Don't try to put up walls and act like you're fine because you're sure as hell not fooling anyone anymore."

For the first time in a long time, she felt her walls slowly reside and felt the tears, that she refused to cry, cascade down her cheeks slowly as she shut her eyes. A calloused thumb brushed her tears away and she realized that she wasn't fooling anyone. Finally being honest with herself, she let herself admit that she was scared as hell.

"I can't lose him, Kev…" Her whisper almost inaudible that Ryan nearly missed it, but he knew what she had said.

"Just let it out, Kate. There's no one here to prove that you're strong." Silently, her shoulders shook against him and to anyone else; it looked as if she might've been laughing into her friend's chest. But Ryan felt the wetness seeping through the thin hospital fabric and held her closer to him.

"That idiot. Why would he do that?" She clutched onto the shirt, fisting it in her hand. "He has a family! Why would he be stupid enough to take a bullet for me?"

Ryan opened his mouth to talk, but closed it once she began talking again.

"It should've been me! His family, friends, fans, and hell, even strangers who read "page six" would miss him if he died. But for me –"

"You better finish that sentence with the exact same damn thing you just said for Castle." His voice was filled with frustration and anger and it shocked Beckett. "Kate, you honestly think that no one would miss you and mourn terribly if you ever get hurt or die? If you do, you're stupid."

Scoffing, she opened her mouth with a rebuttal, but was instantly silence with one glare from icy blue eyes.

"You're the best damn detective in the United States and definitely the youngest at your level. You've put families that were devastated and broken, just like yours, to rest. For 10 years, you dug yourself into finding justice for these people out of the pureness of your heart. You are a role model to many and must have boxes full of awards from several different sources. Don't be so damn modest, or stupid, and say that no one on this goddamn earth will miss you."

Beckett shut her eyes tightly at the end of his short rant. She deserved it. She knew he was right, but she can't justify Castle risking everything for a measly detective when he could be dating a big-time celebrity.

As if he read her mind, Ryan spoke up once more, now in a gentler voice. "As for Castle, you heard what he said when he was about to slip from consciousness. And if the reason he's been following you around all these years isn't obvious, then I'm sorry, Kate, but you're not as good of a detective then I thought you were."

_ "Why do you think he's been following you around? What, research? Man's got enough research to write 50 books. Look, whatever the reason is, I'm pretty sure it's not to watch you be with another guy."_

_"You will meet an Alexander, and he will be extremely important to you…. at some future date he may **save your life**."_

_"We kiss and we never talk about it. We nearly die, frozen in each others' arms, and we never talk about it. So no, I got no clue what we are."_

_"You know what I thought when I first met you? That you were a mystery I was never going to solve. Even now, after spending all this time with you, I'm still amazed at the depth of your strength, your heart, your hotness."_

_"Risking our hearts is why we're alive. The last thing you want to do is look back on your life and wonder if only."_

_"I love you, Kate."_

Her head fell into her hands and she nodded her head.

"Ok. Okay, I'll go. But promise me you will call me the minute the doctor comes out. Please."

"Always."

Her eyes widened and her palm covered her open mouth as she quietly gasped. Tears pooled in her eyes as that one word rained down upon her.

"_Thanks for being there…"_

_"Always."  
><em>

_"Thank you. For having my back in there."_

_"Always."_

_"From now on, I'm a one writer girl."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Always."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>You guys are truly amazing :) And if there are any anon readers out there, please take the time to write an anonymous review! It really does help and fellow writers know that as well :) So, please review with any love, suggestions, ideas, advice, hate, or criticism! It is all welcomed and encouraged!<em>**

**_-Lona :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello Guys :) I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been preoccupied with school. Whenever I had some free time, I wrote snippets down in my notebook :) _**

**_I hope you like it! A longer one for a change!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><em>"Castle's lost love..."<em>

_"Yea,__ what about it?"_

_"Girl, Imma smack you."_

_"You work side-by-side every day. He writes a sex scene in his book that had me reaching for ice water. Now little 'Mrs. Bride' shows up; don't tell me you're not the least bit jealous."_

_"Oh please. You've been inhaling too many autopsy fluids."_

_"Honey, just because you can't see what's going on, doesn't mean everybody else doesn't see what's going on!"_

_"Shuuut uuuup!"_

_"You like him."_

_"No, I just, uhm…I don't know. He's interesting."_

_"I know he only dedicates his books to people he really cares about."_

_"He's all yours."_

_"He cares about you, Kate. You may not see it. You may not be ready to. But he does."_

_"Why do you think he's been following you around? What, research? Man's got enough research to write 50 books. Look, whatever the reason is, I'm pretty sure it's not to watch you be with another guy."_

_"And now for the hard part, kid. It's clear that you and Castle have something real. And you're fighting it. But trust me. Putting your job ahead of your heart is a mistake. Risking our hearts is why we're alive. The last thing you want is to look back on your life and wonder – If Only."_

As she allowed the hot water of her shower cascade over her slender body, Beckett couldn't help but have a flashback to occurrences where people whom she just met or even people she's known for over a decade knew that Castle and herself weren't just partners. First, it had been Will. Then, Lanie. Then, Kyra, Agent Shaw, Esposito, and even Royce had confronted her about her relationship with him.

Beckett wasn't stupid. She knew that he had an infatuation towards her; she just refused to acknowledge it. The one time she did, he left with his ex-wife, leaving her alone all summer, heartbroken. To hide the pain, she buried herself in her work. But even that didn't help. The chair in which he always sat in mocked her silently next to her desk.

The detective had only acted upon the feelings floating in the air because she was scared that Castle wasn't coming back. That he was done with her. Now, she can't act on her feelings because that same man is fighting for his life under a surgical knife of her ex-boyfriend.

An hour later, Beckett was back at the hospital, her car filled with a suitcase of clothes, shampoo, and necessary toiletries. That way, is she needed a shower or a change of clothes, she could do it without leaving.

Thoughts still swirling around in her head, Beckett turned the corner without slowing down and collided with a strong chest of a tall man.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't loo-" She looked up. "Josh?"

"Kate, are you –"

Beckett interrupted him, seeing the blood covering his scrubs. "Castle. Is he out of surgery? He's okay, right?"

Josh looked down, stepped back slightly, and sighed. A moment later, he looked back up to meet his ex-girlfriends concerned gaze.

"Josh…" Her voice whispered after a moment of silence from the man in front of her.

"Kate, do you want to sit?" Beckoning to the waiting room a hall away, which from here, she could spot out Ryan's profile as he sat on a sofa. As they walked closer, Beckett's heart starting beating faster as she saw Ryan sitting with his arms on his legs, staring off into the distance.

"Ryan." No acknowledgement. "Kevin, what's wrong?" His glassy eyes met her concerned ones, causing hers to widen. Straightening back up, she turned to Josh and frantically searched for answers in his eyes.

"Is he…?" She couldn't bring herself to say the four letter word.

"No. Here, Kate, sit down first." Josh waited until she complied before speaking in a quiet voice. "The bullet entered about a hair away from his spinal cord and any important nerves. If it had hit his spine and nerves, he would've died instantly. This wasn't a regular bullet. It was a cop-killer bullet, but was customized to break into multiple pieces once in the body. The size was an estimated .357. It broke right through a rib, pierced his left lung before nicking his pulmonary artery. It shattered then and hit a majority of his organs. Unfortunately, we couldn't save one of his kidneys and had to remove it before it caused any damage to the rest of his body. We managed to remove the rest after about 14 hours of surgery. He crashed 3 times and needed 4 blood transfusions."

Beckett's hand made its way over her mouth as he spoke, his voice was laced with sympathy, but his words were distant and strictly medical.

"I have no doubt in my mind, that if he had not jumped in the way, you would've died instantly. But due to the angle in which he jumped and his height, he was able to survive the surgery."

Her eyes shut, willing away the words he was speaking, wanting to hear them but not wanting to know at the same time. A warm hand placed itself on her shoulder. It was Ryan's.

"There's more, Kate." A strangled whisper emerged from the younger detective's lips, causing her head to whip back to meet Josh's gaze.

"What is it?"

Josh rubbed a hand over his face roughly, the long surgery had done damage on him and seeing Beckett like this made it worse.

"Josh. What. Happened?" Her voice stern, but her emerald eyes showed fear.

"Castle's….in a coma."

*****************CASKETT******************CASKETT******************CASKETT***********************CASKETT********************

Steady beeps from across the room were the only thing reassuring her that he was still here with her, even if he wasn't at the same time. It was 3 hours after the news was broken to her that her partner was in a coma. Beckett had surprised both men by instead of crying and breaking down; she just cleared her throat and asked quietly to be lead to his room. That had been 3 hours ago.

3 hours since she'd seen Ryan.

3 hours since she'd talked.

3 hours since she'd shed any tears.

Castle had gotten a private room on a private wing. It was so secure that the only medical staff working in the wing had their financials checked, background checked, and all had a combat training course as well as their advanced medical skills. The sad part was that Beckett knew it wasn't for Castle. He didn't spend it on himself, but rather, for the people he loved the most. Even comatose, he made sure his loved ones had the best safety money could afford.

Still in comfortable clothing, Beckett hugged her legs tighter to her chest, resting her head upon her knees watching his uncovered chest rise up and down as the ventilator pumped oxygen to a tube that lead through his mouth and into his throat. Gauze covered most of his chest where they had cut into and ACE bandages covered the gauze, keeping the gauze and his broken ribs in place. His once lively face was eerily pale and expressionless. His fluffy brown hair was sticking up in every direction as an EKG band wrapped around his head. A blood pressure cuff wrapped tightly on his upper right arm monitored as the IV needle in that hand made sure he had plenty of antibiotics and painkillers circling around in his system. Multiple wires were attracted to his chest, arms, and head almost made him look nonhuman. As if he was merely an experiment.

Tears no longer fell from her eyes. Her eyes showed no pity towards the broken man lying upon the hospital bed. The emerald eyes only reflected guilt, sadness, and awe towards the man who risked everything for her.

Looking down at her hands, she could still see his blood trickling through the spaces between her fingers, warmly coating her hands as he laid upon the grass gasping for breath. But, there was no actual blood on her hands. Beckett had scrubbed them so hard that anymore force would've peeled the skin right off.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the glass door behind her sliding open, revealing a puffy eyed Alexis and a weary looking Martha.

"Alexis. Martha. What are you doing here? You should be at home sleeping." Stepping to her feet, she walked up to them, looking down to the both of them worriedly.

"It's 9 o'clock, detective." Holding up a freshly brewed coffee, Alexis made her point by handing it to the older woman, noticing the bags under her bloodshot eyes immediately.

"It is?" With a sheepish smile, she gratefully accepted the coffee and checked her phone. "And please, Alexis, call me Kate."

"Has anything changed?" Martha spoke, her weary eyes not moving from her son.

"No…I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me…" Beckett began, biting her lip as she avoided Alexis and Martha's gazes.

"Don't be, Kate." Alexis spoke firmly, but quietly. Beckett swore that she saw the same blue eyes on her that she did with Castle. "It was dad's decision and you're not the one that shot him. You should know by now that my dad would do anything for you. He meant it when he said "Always"; it doesn't matter the consequence as long as he is keeping you safe."

"But, Alexis, I don't want anything to happen to him. He has a family an-"

"Kate, I don't want anything happening to my dad either. I love him, and that's exactly why I'm never going to ask him to stop following you around every day. It's not for the books anymore and he has confessed that as well. As much as I would hate to have someone from the precinct tell me that my dad won't be coming home anymore, I'd hate myself more if I took away the one thing that makes him happiest." Alexis paused, looking at Beckett and to her father, before looking back to Beckett. "It's not the chase, it's not the criminals, and it's not the story. It's you, Kate. If anything happens to him, now or in the future, I know that he died doing what he loved, with the woman he loved."

Comfortable silence engulfed them momentarily as Beckett took in everything that the girl told her.

"Alexis, I know that your father would do anything for me. That's what scares me the most. I don't want to have to go to your house and tell you that your father's gone. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he did die. I signed up for it when I put on that badge, he didn't. I'd rather take his spot any day, without hesitation." Beckett didn't understand why she was being so honest to the young girl. They were close, but not that close to be sharing everything like this.

"Kate, my father wouldn't forgive himself if you died or hurt when he's with you. Even if he's nowhere close to you when you get hurt, he wouldn't forgive himself. In his mind, it's his job to protect you no matter what. I know he's shown it more than enough times. What he would do for me, he would for you. You're family, Kate. I don't want to see you hurt either and if my dad came home telling me that you're gone…I don't know what I would do."

"You would move on." Beckett spoke simply, looking the girl in the eye, seeing a sudden spark then the sky blue of her eyes turned to icy blue.

"No, I wouldn't. None of us would, Kate. You're a detective, you should know that." Alexis spoke calmly, but Beckett could feel the stern underline of her voice as they locked gazes.

They would've kept their gazes longer, but before anything else could be spoken amongst the women, the glass door opened once more.

"Kate…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>DUN DUN DUNN! Who's at the door? Well, I don't know. Who do you guys want to see at the door? Any ideas on what should happen? I'm game if there's any good ideas!<em>**

**_Please leave any love, hate, criticism, ideas, advice, or just a 'Hello!' All is welcome and encouraged! The only reason I'm writing is because of the momentous support from all of you! _**

**_I love you!_**

**_-Lona_**


End file.
